Mystic Golden Miracle
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: The sequal to Golden Armor Light. Some of the digidestined go into the Digital World and find some ancient evil.
1. Chapter I: Called Back To Digital World

_Me: I don't own digimon, but I thought since Golden Armor Light was so good that I should make a sequel._

_Terriermon: Knock knock._

_Me: I hate to ask, but who is there?_

_Terriermon: I smell._

_Me: You smell what?_

_Terriermon: I smell you. And you smell very badly._

_Me: Terriermon, your humor isn't as good as Henry's Terriermon._

_Davis: I totally agree with you on that._

_Me: By the way, thanks to all the people that reviewed my last story and told me how I did on it. I'll try to answer any questions you might have._

_Terriermon: You couldn't answer to a question if it came right in front of you._

_Willis: Terriermon!_

_Me: You're getting better every time Terriermon._

_Terriermon: Thank you._

_Me: Better at being worse as Henry's Terriermon!_

_Terriermon: I thought you said he was funny?_

_Me: That was just a setup in case you would try to act funny once again. _

_Veemon: What do you personally like better, candy, cookies, or chocolate?_

_Me: I can't decide._

_ Mystic Golden Miracle_

_ Chapter I: Called Back To The Digital World_

_In was still summer vacation. Davis and Veemon were both sleeping in late, Michael was practicing his mathematics, Kari was combing her hair and Gatomon's, T.K. was playing rock, paper, scissors with Patamon, Willis was doing farm work, Matt was going over the music he was going to sing in a week, Ken and Wormmon were reading, and Tai and Agumon were doing a staring contest. All their computers started to glow. All of them and their digimon noticed._

_"What's that?!" Betamon asked._

_All of them got sucked up into the computers and put into one place in the Digital World, in a jungle. _

_"What?!" T.K. asked, "Where are we? This place looks familiar. Like I've been here before."_

_"It's where we first met. When you were younger." Patamon replied._

_"Hey T.K.!"_

_Kari and Gatomon came from the bushes._

_"Kari?" T.K. asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_The bushes started rustling again._

_"You mean, what are we doing here?" Davis said._

_The bushes rustled in many places._

_"Us too." Michael said._

_"Don't forget us." Agumon said._

_"We're here as well." Ken said._

_"Willis, Terriermon, and I are also here."_

_"Don't forget me and Gabumon."_

_"We're all here." Tai said, "But where are the others?"_

_"Maybe they weren't brought to the Digital World." Gatomon said._

_"We should try to find Gennai and ask him why we were brought here." Willis said._

_"Too late." Veemon said._

_"Why?" Willis asked._

_"He's here." Veemon replied._

_Gennai's image appeared out of nowhere._

_"Hello digidestined."_

_"Gennai, why were we brought here?" Tai asked, "And why weren't the others brought here as well?"_

_"You were brought here to save the Digital World. And the others weren't brought here too because they aren't the chosen ones like you are."_

_"Okay, I get that, but who is the enemy this time?" Ken asked._

_"I don't know, but you must take care of this evil." _

_Gennai's image disappeared. The digidestined walked through the forest for hours. Then they came up to a roadblock. FlareLizardmon, Monochromon, and DarkTyrannomon were the digimon blocking the path. The champions had on Dark Rings. _

_"Can we pass?" Gabumon asked._

_"Never!" DarkTyrannomon yelled, "Fire Blast!"_

_The huge fireball went for the digidestined and their digimon. Everyone moved except Gatomon. She used her "Lightning Claw", which deflected the fireball, but her paw was burnt a little. _

_"We'd better take care of this." Michael said._

_The digivices started glowing._

_"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"_

_"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"_

_"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"_

_"Lopmon, digivolve to…. Turuiemon!"_

_"Betamon, digivolve to…. Seadramon!"_

_The champions surrounded the three other champions. Greymon and DarkTyrannomon exchanged punches and kicks. Garurumon and Seadramon worked together against Monochromon. Garurumon and Monochromon rammed heads and then, Seadramon slammed into Monochromon's side. Gargomon and Turuiemon worked together against FlareLizardmon. Turuiemon battled FlareLizardmon up close and Gargomon shot at FlareLizardmon from a distance. Davis and T.K. took out their D-terminals._

_"Digi-armor energize!" Both of them yelled._

_"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!"_

_"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, flying Hope!_

_Monochromon used his "Volcano Strike" and hurt Seadramon and Garurumon horribly. He was about to finish them off when Raidramon used his "Thunder Blast!" Monochromon was shocked and unconscious. His Dark Ring was deleted. Gargomon was having trouble shooting at FlareLizardmon, and Gatomon used her "Lightning Claw" and Turuiemon used his "Gauntlet Claw". The two claw attacks knocked out FlareLizardmon. His Dark Ring was deleted also. DarkTyrannomon overpowered Greymon in strength and flipped him._

_"What?!" Tai said, "Greymon should have beaten him!"_

_"We should help out." Ken said._

_"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"_

_Pegasusmon came down and used his "Equus Beam", which shot DarkTyrannomon away from Greymon. Then Stingmon rammed DarkTyrannomon back even more and bruised him up. Then Greymon used his "Nova Blast", which made the Dark Ring blow up, all the digimon de-digivolved, except Gatomon._

_"We should continue our quest." Wormmon said._

_"But who's controlling the Dark Rings now?" Lopmon asked._

_"And how did those champions overpower all our champions?" Willis asked._

_How indeed did those champions overpower all the other champions?! Who is the evil digimon who now has the Dark Rings?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	2. Chapter II: The Assault of Dragomon

Me: It's been awhile since my fic writing and I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back with new ideas.

Terriermon: Is that good or bad?

Willis: Terriermon!

Me: By the way, the first chapter started out too normal so I'm making the scene take a small turn and make it juicy.

Terriermon: When you're done with that milkshake I'll take it!

Willis: Terriermon, what he meant was his fic is going to change somewhat and then change it more in his next chapters.

Terriermon:(whispering to himself) I hope it's for the better.

Me: I heard that!

Mystic Golden Miracle

Chapter II: The Assault of Dragomon

"Come back to us." A few mysterious figures said, "Come back to us."

Three mysterious figures were walking towards Michael. They were all black and evil. They were blurry figures.

"What do you want with me?" 

"Come back to us Michael, we're your friends." The figures moaned and kept walking towards Michael.

Michael was trapped in a corner and the figures were still coming after him.

"What do you want with me?" Michael asked, "Betamon, Tai, Davis, help!"

The figures were reaching for Michael. He couldn't stop them. He was too scared. They were about to grab him! 

"Aahhhh!" Michael yelled.

"What's wrong Michael?" Ken asked.

Michael looked around, it was daylight, it was all a dream, and nothing more. Michael hesitated for a moment.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." 

"Okay, we're getting ready to continue, you're the only one that was still asleep."

Ken looked at Michael ands saw that he was sweating like crazy and he was breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Ken joined up with the rest of the group, leaving Michael with Betamon.

"The same dream?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should tell the others about it."

"No, it's nothing."

Minutes later, Michael and Betamon joined up with the whole group and they left their camping spot. The only entertainment was Terriermon telling jokes.

"Hey Tai," Terriermon said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"What's a mummy's favorite music?"

"I don't know," Tai replied. 

"Rap, get it?" 

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Hey T.K., what's a ghost's favorite berry?" 

"I don't know."

"Boo berry, get it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now Matt, what's a ghost's favorite…"

"Enough with the jokes already, you're driving me crazy!" Davis yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." 

After hours of walking, the forest kept looking darker and darker as the digidestined went on. It almost looked as if dark eyes were watching them. By now the forest started seeming more like a jungle. There were vines, gigantic thorns, and huge leaves everywhere slowing down the digidestined on their journey. Soon, the jungle got so dark that no one could see anyone else. 

"Guys, where are you?" Kari asked.

"We're right here Kari," Davis replied.

"We're here too," Lopmon said.

"Don't forget me and Agumon." 

"Michael and I are present." 

"Me and Wormmon are okay."

"Matt and I are okay."

"T.K.?" Matt asked, "Where's T.K.?"

"The last time I saw him he was right behind me," Willis replied.

"Patamon is gone too." Lopmon discovered.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled, "Where are you?"

"Yo T.K., where are you at?" Davis yelled.

"Patamon, come out wherever you are!" Veemon yelled.

Soon, everyone was yelling for T.K. and Patamon, but no answer came. The woods were completely silent. There was not but a single sound as a reply. 

"I guess we'll have to turn around and look for them." Tai suggested, "Everyone here?"

"I think so," Matt said, "Wait, where's Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon?"

"They were right next to me a few minutes ago." Kari said.

"They couldn't have gone anywhere without telling us." Gatomon said.

"Just great, First T.K. and Patamon are gone and now Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon are gone as well," Tai said, "We're going to search for them, except this time we're holding hands so no one gets lost."

Tai led the way and held Agumon's claw, Agumon held Davis' hand, Davis held Kari's hand, Kari held Gatomon's claw, Gatomon held Veemon's hand, Veemon held Ken's hand, Ken held Matt's hand, and Matt held Wormmon's hand, Wormmon held Gabumon's claw, Gabumon held Betamon's fin, and Betamon held Michael's hand. They backtracked their steps to where they lost their friends. The group was walking while yelling out to their lost friends. The group then suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Tai asked.

"I'm stuck in this mud," Kari replied.

"Let us help you get out," Davis suggested.

All the digidestined tried pulling Kari out of the mud, but she was sinking.

"Wait a minute, that isn't mud, it's quicksand!" Veemon said.

Suddenly, Gatomon started sinking as well! 

"Help!" Gatomon yelled.

Before anyone could help them, Kari and Gatomon sunk into the quicksand.

"Kari!" Davis yelled, "Kari please you can't be gone!"

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

Both Tai and Davis were pushing away the quicksand and were trying to find Kari.

All the digidestined were digging for Kari and Gatomon, but no sign of them. The complete darkness became a little lighter than before, but was still dark, just not as dark as it used to be, there was just enough light to be able to barely see. A whirlwind was circling overhead, lightning clouds appeared, thunder was roaring, and energy was going everywhere. Meanwhile, four figures were trapped in a dimension that looked like space, but you could breathe.

"Help, we need help," One of the figures said.

Meanwhile, the lightning was growing more powerful every second until a dark portal opened and a huge creature came out. 

"Dragomon, an ultimate-leveled sea creature digimon! He can also control all the digimon in the Dark Ocean and he has the power of all the oceans of the Digital World!" Betamon explained.

"Whoa, how did you know all that?" Davis asked.

"It's a fish thing," Betamon replied.

"That wasn't much of an explanation," Davis replied.

"Silence all of you!" Dragomon yelled, "Two of you shall be my prizes from this trip. You two. The one with the Betamon and the one with the Wormmon, come quietly or your friends will be destroyed and then you'll be forced to come. It's your choice."

"No way are you taking our friends, get him Gabumon!" Matt yelled.

"Matt is right, you won't get our friends!" Tai yelled.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Betamon, digivolve to…. Seadramon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon…. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to…. Paildramon!"

"Guys, get at all sides of him!" Tai commanded.

"And be ready for what he might throw at you!" Davis commanded.

MetalGreymon was at the North end of Dragomon, WereGarurumon was at the Southwest end, Seadramon was at the Southeast end, and Paildramon was above Dragomon. The sea digimon was taking a look at all the digimon and analyzing them. Then he started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dragomon laughed, "You call this a team?"

"Yeah, and it's a pretty tough one too!" Ken said.

"You must be joking," Dragomon replied.

"We are powerful and we're going to mop the floor with you, the forest floor!" Paildramon stated.

"You fool, you don't know what powers you are messing with!"

"Oh yeah?" Paildramon said, "Well take this! Desperado Blaster!"

"Time to cool off," Seadramon said, "Ice Blast!"

"Feel the heat!" MetalGreymon yelled, "Giga Blaster!"

"Time to teach you a lesson!" WereGarurumon yelled, "Wolf Claw!"

All the attacks hit Dragomon at once with incredible force! There was a crater where Dragomon was. It was huge and very deep.

"That was too easy," Michael said.

Soon, the smoke cleared and Dragomon was still standing.

"I think we spoke too soon." Matt said.

"I forgot to tell you that I might be an ultimate, but I have the power of a mega!"

"Then we'll just have to kick it up a notch!" Tai yelled.

Paildramon was glowing, while WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon de-digivolved.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Paildramon, mega digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Now you'll feel our wrath!" WarGreymon yelled, "Nova Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

All three gigantic beams hit Dragomon with extreme accuracy. This time, there was a mushroom cloud where Dragomon was standing. Winds of dust shot everywhere almost as if it was a hurricane.

"This time he won't rise." MetalGarurumon said.

Suddenly, a shadow was coming from the smoke.

"No, it can't be," Seadramon said.

"Well it is, and you are no match for it!" Dragomon replied, "Tentacle Claw!"

A tentacle-shaped beam hit WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and shot them into many trees. The two of them were like two rockets bashing through the trees. The beam had caused WarGreymon's claw-like weapons to brake, his armor to be cracked and damaged, his shield on his back to be completely destroyed, and him to have huge bruises all over his body and it caused MetalGarurumon's metallic mask to crack, his armor to almost completely shatter, his wings to be broken, and him to have huge bruises just as WarGreymon's. 

"Do you know my power now?"

"You're good, just not good enough!" Imperialdramon said, "Positron Laser!"

Imperialdramon's beam was going at Dragomon at full speed when Dragomon just slapped it back towards him.

"What?!" Imperialdramon yelled.

The beam struck Imperialdramon and then he was the one to have almost all of his armor shattered. 

"Is this the best you can do?"

"No, we can do better!" Davis said, "Do it guys!"

The three megas were glowing once again. 

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"

"WarGreymon…. MetalGarurumon…. DNA digivolve to…."

WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's bodies dissolved into their heads which grew twenty sizes larger! Then gigantic arms came from the two gigantic heads. Golden energies from Tai's and Matt's crests formed the main part of the body, the legs, and the head.

"…. Omnimon!"

"Time to show you what we're really made of!" Imperialdramon said.

Imperialdramon's cannon appeared in his hands and Omnimon's cannon came from his right hand.

"Giga Crusher!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

The two huge blasts made a gigantic explosion that brought down many trees for miles wide and made a mushroom cloud ten times bigger than before.

"We must not take any chances!" Omnimon yelled, "Transcendent Sword!"

"Positron Laser!"

Two extra beams hit the spot where Dragomon was, making an even bigger explosion.

"Attack more!" Ken yelled.

"Transcendent Sword! Supreme Cannon!"

"Positron Laser! Giga Crusher!"

All four beams hit Dragomon with extreme prejudice and power. The two megas were all worn out from attacking with all the power they had, but something they never would have expected happened. A figure was coming from the smoke.

"No, it can't be, it just can't be!" Matt said.

"But it can be." Dragomon replied.

Suddenly, Davis' crest started glowing rapidly with power.

"Time for a miracle to happen!" Davis yelled.

A golden beam shot from Davis' crest and hit Omnimon, his sword glowed brightly and his whole body became that sword, except it didn't have a body attached to it. The sword went to Imperialdramon and he started glowing brightly as well.

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Paladin Mode!"

The strongest digimon of the digidestined stood in front of Dragomon. 

"You beat WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon, and Imperialdramon, but you can't beat Imperialdramon while he's in Paladin Mode!" Davis yelled.

"Amazing." Michael said.

"Man, I wish I had that kind of power." Seadramon said.

"You are truly a strong foe, but no evil can defeat me!"

"Well, let's just see about that." 

Dragomon used his "Tentacle Claw" attack. The claw-like beam went towards Imperialdramon, but he blocked it with his sword and then charged. Imperialdramon punched Dragomon, but Dragomon kicked him. Dragomon used his "Tentacle Claw" and Imperialdramon used his "Omni Sword", the two attacks were in beam form and they collided, but were pushing at each other. Both beams were even in power. Both megas added more energy into their beams and the standoff was making both digimon more desperate by the second. Then a gigantic flash of energy shined so brightly it was blinding for miles. Both digimon were standing, except Imperialdramon fell and Dragomon bent down on one knee.

"Oh no!" Michael said, "No one could have beaten Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode, but someone just did!"

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode de-digivolved to Wormmon and Veemon and the sword de-digivolved to Agumon and Gabumon, Dragomon might have won, but he wasn't far from death, he had almost lost the fight, but he pulled through and won. 

"Now is the time to give yourselves and your digimon up and I'll spare the rest of them." 

Ken and Michael looked around and saw Tai tending to Agumon, Matt to Gabumon, and Davis to Veemon. They didn't want their friends to die because of them.

"Okay, we'll go," Ken said, "Come on Wormmon."

"Let's go with them Betamon," Michael said.

Michael, Betamon, Ken, and Wormmon went with Dragomon and then he disappeared almost as if he never existed or was just a ghost. Davis felt it was his fault that they lost, he felt despair that his friends were gone, and he felt sad because Kari was gone. His love was gone. Davis started crying a little.

"Kari!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every digimon around the digital world could hear Davis' cry of sadness and despair.

Are Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon really gone? What is Dragomon going to do to Ken, Michael and their digimon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	3. Chapter III: Desperate Situation

Me: I don't own digimon or anything except my own ideas in this story.

_Terriermon: No way, you probably stole the ideas._

_Willis: Terriermon!_

_Terriermon: Well it could be true!_

_Willis: No t.v. dinners for a week!_

_Terriermon: Aw man, next time I'll just keep my big trap shut!_

_Davis: That's the best idea I heard all year!_

_Terriermon: Did you just make fun of me?_

_Davis: No, no. I didn't make fun of you, I just insulted you, and very well I might add!_

_Davis and Terriermon looked eye-to-eye, almost as if there were getting ready to rubble._

_Me: I'd really like to see you two get into a fight, but I have a chapter to get to._

_ Mystic Golden Miracle_

_ Chapter III: Desperate Situation_

_Davis watched as Dragomon disappeared and took Michael, Betamon, Ken, and Wormmon with him. He was also upset that Kari had sunk into the quicksand; he didn't know if she was dead or not, he just couldn't handle this!_

_"Kari, Gatomon, Michael, Betamon, T.K., Patamon, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Ken, and Wormmon, I failed you all."_

_"Davis, it's not your fault that they're gone." Tai said._

_"No!" Davis replied, "It is my fault. I should have made sure nothing would happen to her. It's my fault they're all gone."_

_"No Davis, it's Dragomon's fault." Matt said, "If you really cared for Kari then you will fight to avenge her and all our other friends."_

_Davis cried for a few more minutes and then rose up and dried his tears off his face._

_"You're right, Dragomon is to blame."_

_Suddenly, the three digidestined came to a temple that had pictures of eight digimon. They walked through the halls and saw hieroglyphics and pictures of what seemed to be battles that these ancient digimon fought throughout their lives. After walking on for a few minutes, they came to the main room that had eight stone spheres on a stone table. Tai and Matt were walking towards the spheres when the temple started shaking._

_"What's happening?" Gabumon asked._

_"Someone is attacking from the outside!" Agumon replied._

_The six of them ran to the outside of the temple and found a gigantic demonic digimon waiting for them._

_"Gulfmon, a mega-leveled virus type digimon! Some say he has a relation to Apocalymon! He represents complete darkness!" Veemon explained._

_"I have come here to take care of you once and for all!" _

_"Well, it will be harder than you think!" Davis replied._

_"Veemon, warp digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"_

_"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"_

_"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"_

_"Positron Laser!"_

_"Mega Claw!"_

_"Giga Missile!"_

_The three attacks created a small gust of wind after exploding on Gulfmon, but when the smoke cleared Gulfmon was gone._

_"That was easy, too easy." Imperialdramon said, "He's hiding somewhere, we should keep a close eye out for him."_

_The three megas took a look around. After a few moments, WarGreymon was bashed so hard he hit the ground with a crater below him. When the smoke cleared he was Agumon._

_"Agumon!"_

_Tai ran to his digimon's side and looked at his wounds. He was hurt real bad. Imperialdramon and MetalGarurumon turned around and used "Positron Laser" and "Metal Wolf Claw". More explosions occurred, but they kept firing their beams for about two minutes and then finally stopped and they were breathing hard, they were exhausted. The smoke was moving away because of the wind, but then Gulfmon came charging out of the smoke and he kneed and kicked MetalGarurumon, while he head butted and punched Imperialdramon. Afterward, he lunged away he got into a battle stance._

_"Mode change now!" Davis yelled._

_"Imperialdramon, mode change to…."_

_Gulfmon quickly got behind Imperialdramon and kneed him in the gut. Imperialdramon was in so much pain that he couldn't move an inch._

_"Imperialdramon!" Davis said, "What did you do to him?"_

_"I hit him so hard that he's paralyzed," Gulfmon replied._

_"Metal Wolf Claw!"_

_MetalGarurumon shot a beam of ice from his mouth and it completely froze Gulfmon to the bone!_

_"Yeah! You did it MetalGarurumon!"_

_Suddenly, the ice was shaking. MetalGarurumon knew what was going to happen before it happened, but he couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. The ice shattered, but it shattered into razor-sharp pieces that could cut through crone-digizoid! The pieces shot everywhere. Luckily, Davis, Matt, and Tai ducked to the ground. The pieces barely missed Imperialdramon and they missed Agumon because he was a too small of a target, but MetalGarurumon wasn't as lucky as the rest. A huge piece went into his left, front leg. Moments later, Matt, Davis, and Tai pulled it out, but he still de-digivolved to Gabumon. Gulfmon walked slowly towards the group._

_"I want to enjoy every last moment of your destruction digidestined!" _

_Gulfmon was glowing with dark energy, his pure evil was showing on the outside, his demonic eyes were sparkling with darkness, and he was only fighting for the thrill of causing death. The digidestined were scared. There was no way for them to get out of this. _

_Will Gulfmon really destroy the digidestined? Where are the other digidestined? Is the only hope for both worlds gone for good? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	4. Chapter IV: Power of the Ancients

Me: I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters the television show, but I do own this story and the ideas within it.

_Terriermon: And guess what, what's going to happen in this chapter is the temple's s…."_

_Disclaimer covered Terriermon's mouth so Terriermon wouldn't let out all the ideas to the chapter._

_Me: Terriermon, be quiet! And by the way, this chapter is introducing two ancient digimon from season four. It's a real treat that I decided to include them!_

_Terriermon: Yeah right, I could take them down with one punch, and also I could…."_

_Me: Be quiet Terriermon! You couldn't beat them even if you could mode change! They're both way stronger than Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!_

_Veemon: Truly?_

_Me: Yeah._

_Veemon: What about me? Don't I become stronger in this story also?_

_Me: Yeah you do._

_All other digimon: Are you saying the rest don't digivolve more?_

_Me: Yes, it's just that I don't know of any cooler or extra digivolutions the rest of you could have. Anyways, Gatomon's, Patamon's, and Lopmon's mega forms that I showed you in my last story are the Digital Angels that guarded over the Digital World in season four after the ancient digimon died. So it's five digimon from season four! _

_Terriermon: Well can't you at least make me into a made-up new digivolution for me that will end up being the most powerful digimon of them all? _

_Me: I'll do that when pigs fly._

_Suddenly overhead, a pig was flying in a jet._

_Me: Now I've seen everything!_

_Terriermon: Well, how about it now?_

_Me: No._

_Terriermon: But you said…._

_Me: I said that the impossible could happen. What I meant was that I'll never give you more digivolutions._

_Terriermon: That's not fair!_

_Me: Nothings fair in war and digimon fights._

_P.S. This chapter isn't going to be very long, it should only take you ten minutes or less to read it._

_ Mystic Golden Miracle_

_ Chapter IV: Power of the Ancients_

_Gulfmon was slowly walking towards the digidestined. They could only watch as he was coming. Gulfmon stopped in all of a sudden._

_"Should your demise be quick or should it be slow and painful?" _

_Gulfmon thought about it for a while and then replied…._

_"I'll make it quick. I want to get this over with."_

_Meanwhile, within the temple, two of the eight spheres were glowing brightly, Gulfmon was aiming his hand at the digidestined to attack, the spheres took flight and were flying towards the entrance of the tomb, and Gulfmon was almost finished gathering energy! But suddenly…_

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Gulfmon yelled out in pain._

_"What?" Tai asked._

_"Imperialdramon!"_

_"I got him!"_

_"You won't hold me for long you four-legged petty excuse of a digimon!"_

_The spheres came from the temple and were going towards Agumon and Gabumon! The spheres collided with the two digimon and a bright flash of light appeared._

_"What happened?" Matt asked._

_"There's no need to worry." One of the digimon replied._

_Gulfmon stared at the two amazing digimon that stood before him. He could not believe what he saw._

_"Are you two of the eight ancients?" _

_"Yes."_

_"AncientGreymon, the ancient mega version of Agumon! His Omni Burst and Gaia Tornado are attacks that not even a god-like digimon could withstand!"_

_"AncientGarurumon, the ancient mega version of Gabumon! No one knows if he's better with skill, speed, power, or strength! His blades are strong enough to cut crone-digizoid in half!"_

_"You both might be ancients, but you still don't stand a chance against me!"_

_"Positron Laser!"_

_A gigantic beam slammed Gulfmon in the back. _

_"What!"_

_"You forgot about me!" Imperialdramon replied._

_"Yeah, you rock Imperialdramon!"_

_"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"_

_"You have done things that you can be never forgiven of!" AncientGarurumon stated._

_"You have hurt innocent beings and have committed evil to the Digital World. For that the penalty is death!" AncientGreymon stated._

_"For all the horrible crimes you have done you don't deserve to live!" Imperialdramon stated._

_"Enough talk!" Gulfmon replied, "Back up your words with battle!"_

_"As you wish, you have been warned!" AncientGarurumon said._

_"Black Scream!"_

_Gulfmon's sonic voice turned into a dark beam, but all three megas dodged the attack. Gulfmon set his sights on AncientGreymon and used his "Black Rhythm" attack. A black laser shot from Gulfmon's body and was going straight for AncientGreymon, but he was ready for such an attack. He counterattacked by using his "Gaia Tornado" which canceled out Gulfmon's attack and pushed the dark mega back a few feet. AncientGarurumon got in front of Gulfmon and Imperialdramon got in back of him. Imperialdramon used his "Giga Cannon" attack and AncientGarurumon used his "Sharpness Claymore", an attack in which two blade-like beams shot from his swords. Gulfmon couldn't dodge, and the two attacks made a huge explosion. He wasn't destroyed, but he was badly injured. _

_"That's it, no more games! You'll die now for good!"_

_"Well, like you said before, back up your words with battle!" AncientGreymon replied._

_Gulfmon pumped up his muscles so huge that his veins were showing and his muscles looked like they took up half his body! Gulfmon used his "Black Scream" attack. This time, it was so powerful that where he was standing was becoming a gigantic crater! AncientGreymon was glowing with red and orange energies, while AncientGarurumon was glowing with purple and blue energies. Gulfmon's beam was made up of gray and black energies. The beam was mere feet away from hitting the two ancient digimon._

_"Omni Burst!"_

_"Absolute Zero!"_

_Two huge beams shot from the two ancient's bodies and collided into Gulfmon's beam. This way, it was like a gamble on who would win. Whichever beam was weaker, the digimon would pay with their life! The battle was so intense that the sky was turning black and lightning was lighting up the skies. _

_"Time to end this!" Both ancient digimon said simultaneously._

_The two beams were slowly overcoming the black beam. The black beam was slowly being pushed back towards Gulfmon. The dark digimon was being consumed by all the power._

_"No…. no…. no!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The evil digimon's echo of his voice was heard around for miles. The dark digimon was completely destroyed by the ultimately powerful attack, Imperialdramon de-digivolved to Veemon, but the two ancients didn't. They just starred. _

_"What's wrong you two?" Tai asked._

_"Something is coming." AncientGreymon replied._

_"Something evil." AncientGarurumon said._

_A dark aurora appeared overhead. A portal opened and a few figures stood there._

_"I have a feeling the battle is just beginning." Tai said._

_Within the portal were five evil figures. They all had crimson eyes. Four of them jumped down to the ground._

_Who are the four evil figures? Is the fifth one the one who wishes to take over both worlds? Will Tai, Matt, Davis, and their digimon be able to save their friends? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	5. Chapter V: Friends Fighting Friends

_Me: I don't own digimon, but the digimon that you'll soon read about will belong to me._

_Terriermon: And just what digimon did you create? Pigmon? Antmon? Airmon?_

_Me: You're so pathetic. Who would create digimon like that?_

_Author thought for a few seconds and finally realized someone who would actually create such digimon._

_Me: You'd create digimon like that?_

_Terriermon: I would not!_

_Me: Then how did you come up with those names?_

_Terriermon: I got them from Veemon._

_Me: Yeah right. Veemon isn't that dumb!_

_Terriermon: Well you never know._

_Kari: How come whenever we talk before a chapter, you leave Davis and I out?_

_Sora: And why am I not in this story?_

_Author started to sweat, as both girls were getting ready to beat him silly with their bare fists._

_Me: Can't we talk about this?_

_Sora & Kari: No!_

_Matt: Wait a minute you can't attack the author!_

_Me: Thanks Matt._

_Matt: Take these baseball bats and bash him._

_Me: What?_

_Both girls started chasing the author with baseball bats and kept trying to strike him._

_Me: Matt, I'll get you for this! Mark my words! You'd better watch yourself at night because I'll get you, I'll get revenge!_

_Tai: Matt, you're good when it comes to pranks like this._

_The girls were still chasing the author and he kept getting more tired by the second!_

_Me: Onto the chapter! Whoa, watch where you're swinging that thing! Ahhhhhhh!_

_ Mystic Golden Miracle_

_ Chapter V: Friends Fighting Friends_

_The four figures came into view. Tai, Matt, and Davis couldn't believe whom they were going to fight against. _

_"Ken, Michael, what are you doing?" Davis asked._

_"And Ken, why are you wearing that same suit you did when you were the Digimon Emperor?" Matt asked._

_"That's because I am once again the Digimon Emperor!"_

_"What?" Davis asked, "Ken, you got to be kidding! You don't ever what to change back into what you used to be."_

_"Yes, I do. I have! And destroying you is my first priority!"_

_"Ken, we can't fight you." Tai replied._

_"Then that will make this battle much easier to win. Wormmon, you know what to do."_

_"Wormmon, warp digivolve to…. GranKuwagamon!"_

_"Michael, you've got to convince Ken that doing this is wrong." _

_"What do you mean? He's right, you are wrong. Betamon digivolve and eliminate them!"_

_"Betamon, digivolve to…. Seadramon!"_

_"We have to fight them, we have no choice!" AncientGarurumon said._

_GranKuwagamon used his "Dimension Scissors" attack, but AncientGarurumon slashed through the attack with his two swords. GranKuwagamon then rammed heads with AncientGreymon. Both of them had bruises all over their heads. AncientGreymon used his "Gaia Tornado", but GranKuwagamon flew over it. GranKuwagamon counterattacked with his "Dimension Scissors" attack, but AncientGreymon wasn't affected and he used his "Omni Burst". GranKuwagamon was in bad shape. AncientGarurumon used his "Absolute Zero" attack, which hurt and shot GranKuwagamon back. Then GranKuwagamon bit onto AncientGarurumon's sword, but the ancient digimon kneed the bug digimon in the gut and punched him to the ground. Meanwhile, Seadramon used his "Ice Blast" and almost hit Veemon and froze him._

_"Veemon, we don't want to fight them, but we have to, so digivolve."_

_"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"_

_"So you've decided to fight." Seadramon said._

_"It's all I can do for now." ExVeemon replied, "Vee Laser!"_

_"Ice Blast!"_

_The two attacks collided and created smoke. ExVeemon got Seadramon in a headlock, but Seadramon bashed himon the ground. ExVeemon tightened his grip, but Seadramon slammed him into a rock. ExVeemon let go, flew up high, started to fly down and used his "Vee Punch". Seadramon fell down, but also digged far into the ground. ExVeemon tried to spot him, but couldn't. Seadramon shot up from under the ground and bashed ExVeemon again, but ExVeemon got hold of Seadramon's tail. Seadramon dug into the ground once again, but this time ExVeemon was being dragged along. After about thirty seconds under ground, Seadramon came up and out, but ExVeemon flew up into the sky while holding Seadramon and threw him up, then used his "Vee Laser", which put Seadramon in very much pain after he fell to the ground. _

_"Stop playing games and show them your real power!"_

_"So GranKuwagamon, you give up?" AncientGarurumon asked._

_"You haven't seen my full power yet." _

_GranKuwagamon started to glow with crimson, black, and purple energies. It almost looked like he was a moth and he was becoming a more vicious, more powerful moth of destruction._

_"GranKuwagamon, mode change to…."_

_His scissors got two-times larger, longer, and sharper than before, his claws got larger and became razor-sharp, his wings became bigger and wider, razor knives came from his elbows, and razor knives curved from the sides of his knees and wings._

_"…. Razor Mode!"_

_The two ancient digimon watched as the bug digimon became more powerful then ever._

_"Now let's fight and see who prevails?"_

_Meanwhile, Seadramon was on the ground. ExVeemon was coming down. Seadramon then got up._

_"You don't stand a chance so give up."_

_"Have you been watching the battle lately? I'm beating you, not the other way around."_

_"Well then the battle is about to get much more intense for you and much more easier for me."_

_Seadramon started glowing with bluish, whitish, and yellowish energies._

_"Seadramon, warp digivolve to…."_

_His body was growing longer and larger, his head was changing metallic, and he was getting much more powerful._

_"…. MetalSeadramon!"_

_"Oh boy, this is going to be a long and tough fight."_

_"Digivolve!"_

_ExVeemon de-digivolved, then he started glowing with blue energies._

_"Veemon, warp digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"_

_A picture of Veedramon and AeroVeedramon showed, then he was growing larger, he got his gigantic jet, and he got huge claws, huge legs, and a huge head._

_"Positron Laser!"_

_Imperialdramon's huge laser was powerful, MetalSeadramon's beam won._

_"River Of Power!"_

_MetalSeadramon shot his own beam from his nose, the two beams collided, but MetalSeadramon's was stronger so both beams hit Imperialdramon. The dragon digimon was lying down injured. Then he started to glow._

_"You're powerful, but not powerful enough!" Imperialdramon stated, "Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"_

_"Is that all?" Michael asked, "MetalSeadramon can do that too."_

_"MetalSeadramon, mode change to…. Torrent Mode!"_

_"What?" Tai asked, "They've got much more powerful since we last saw them."_

_"You got more powerful, but you still can't win!" Imperialdramon stated, "Giga Cannon!"_

_The gigantic blast from Imperialdramon was as big as a tree, but MetalSeadramon didn't seem scared. The blast was getting closer and closer, yet MetalSeadramon didn't seem worried in the least._

_"Ocean of Power!"_

_MetalSeadramon's beam once again beat Imperialdramon's beam, except this time the counterattack would almost cost Imperialdramon his life. He was lying on the ground, weak and motionless._

_"You're supposed to be one of the most powerful digimon known? How pathetic."_

_Suddenly, Imperialdramon jumped high into the sky and used his "Positron Laser" attack, MetalSeadramon got a big bruise on his head._

_"I've had it!" MetalSeadramon yelled, "Ocean Of Power!"_

_This time, MetalSeadramon's beam was three times larger and more powerful than before! This time after the flash of light disappeared, Veemon was lying on the ground, and in pain. Meanwhile, AncientGreymon used his "Omni Burst" and GranKuwagamon used his "Razor Sickle". The two attacks made crossfire. AncientGarurumon wasn't fighting because AncientGreymon and GranKuwagamon were almost equal in this battle. AncientGarurumon noticed that MetalSeadramon was about to destroy Veemon. He started charging to save his comrade. He was flying over there as fast as he could, but he might not make it in time!_

_"Veemon!" Davis was yelling._

_Can AncientGarurumon get to Veemon and save him in time? Or will he die to the hand of one of his friends? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	6. Chapter VI: Entering the Realm of Darkne...

**_Me: Today's chapter is going to be a close shave for Veemon!_**

****

**_Veemon: Are you really telling the truth?_**

****

**_Me: Maybe and maybe not._**

****

**_Veemon: Don't even joke like that!_**

****

**_Davis: Everything always ends up ending good anyway so you don't have to worry._**

****

**_Me: Are you saying I can't cause anything to be tragic?_**

****

**_Davis: Exactly._**

****

**_Me: Is that a dare?_**

****

**_Davis: Do you want it to be?_**

****

**_Me: Sure._**

****

**_Davis: Fine._**

****

**_Me: Then it's a dare?_**

****

**_Davis: Absolutely._**

****

**_Me: Good. Now I can prove you wrong._**

****

**_Davis: I'm smarter than you think._**

****

**_Me: You're not even smarter than the average bear._**

****

**_Davis: Hey, that's off from Yogi the Bear._**

****

**_Me: Did you need help to figure that out?_**

****

**_Davis: Don't make me so angry that I'll beat you up!_**

****

**_Me: You're not that smart so what makes you think that you're strong?_**

****

**_Davis: That's it! Bring it on!_**

****

**_Me: You bring it on unless you're too weak._**

****

**_Davis: You can't take the heat! And if you can't take the heat then get out of the oven!_**

****

**_Me: Will you stop talking and bring on the fight!_**

****

**_Davis: Sure._**

****

**_Me: Okay._**

****

**_Davis: Fine._**

****

**_Me: Good._**

****

**_Davis: Here I come!_**

****

**_Me: I'm ready!_**

****

**_Kari: Wait a minute. What are you two doing?_**

****

**_Veemon: They were about to get in a fight of epic proportions that was going to destroy the universe!_**

****

**_Kari: Did you read that from one of Davis' comics?_**

****

**_Veemon: Yeah._**

****

**_Wormmon: Just start the chapter._**

****

**_Davis: You act like this is a movie._**

****

**_Me: Start the chapter because I can't stand anymore of Davis' voice!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_ Mystic Golden Miracle_**

**_ Chapter VI: Entering the Realm of Darkness_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_The powerful beam from MetalSeadramon collided with and completely destroyed the trees that used to be behind Veemon. He had blood streaming down his arm and down half his body._**

****

**_"Veemon!"_**

****

**_Davis ran to his digimon's side. Veemon had never been hurt even close to this much before. He couldn't even speak. He was spitting up blood from his mouth. He even had a small stream of blood coming down from his nose. Davis had tears coming down his eyes. He had never felt this way before. He never before felt the feeling of some he loves ever dying before. He pulled his digimon into a light hug. _**

****

**_"Oh Veemon. It's my fault you're hurt like this. You're never going to get hurt like this ever again. I promise."_**

****

**_MetalSeadramon was gathering particle energy for his viciously, demonic attack on the unsuspecting Davis and Veemon. _**

****

**_"Bye, bye!" _**

****

**_Davis turned his head around just when MetalSeadramon's attack was firing. In a flash of light it was going towards Davis and Veemon at immense speed. There was an explosion of epic proportions! There was a crater around the area where MetalSeadramon fired. After the smoke cleared there was a figure coming out of the smoke._**

****

**_"Absolute Zero!"_**

****

**_An ice beam froze the bottom half of MetalSeadramon's body. AncientGarurumon came from the smoke._**

****

**_"Thanks for protecting us AncientGarurumon."_**

****

**_"No problem."_**

****

**_"Why do you insist on interfering in my affairs?"_**

****

**_"Does it really matter?"_**

****

**_"How dare you! Ocean of Power!"_**

****

**_"Take this! Sharpness Claymore!"_**

****

**_The razor sharp blade lasers that launched from AncientGarurumon's arms sliced through the energy and then through MetalSeadramon!_**

****

**_"I… I… failed to kill you."_**

****

**_MetalSeadramon de-digivolved to Betamon and changed back to normal. _**

****

**_"No we lost! No!"_**

****

**_Michael changed back to his normal self as well. The darkness that had consumed him before left._**

****

**_"Michael!"_**

****

**_"Tai? Matt? What happened?"_**

****

**_"No time for that, AncientGreymon is still in a rumble with GranKuwagamon."_**

****

**_"GranKuwagamon? Wait, what's up with Ken?"_**

****

**_"I'll explain later, but right now there's a battle going on."_**

****

**_AncientGreymon tried to ram GranKuwagamon, but his head was stopped. GranKuwagamon used his "Razor Sickle" and slashed at AncientGreymon's body._**

****

**_"Omni Burst!"_**

****

**_GranKuwagamon was burnt badly on the lower half of his body and on his arms._**

****

**_"GranKuwagamon, Ken retreat now! Let us retaliate and fight another time."_**

****

**_"Hey, you up in the portal! Who are you and why do you want to control our friends!"_**

****

**_"I don't need to answer you, you lame excuse for a digimon. You have just digivolved into that form and you challenge me? You're more foolish then I thought possible. But if you join with my allegiance then you will have power beyond your wildest dreams and you'll learn how to use that power. "_**

****

**_"Sorry, but we refuse."_**

****

**_"You had your chance and you'll never get that choice again."_**

****

**_The figure disappeared into the portal and Ken and GranKuwagamon followed close behind._**

****

**_"We have to follow them!"_**

****

**_"Davis, who knows how strong that other digimon is."_**

****

**_"I don't care. We have to get Ken and Wormmon back."_**

****

**_"Well, when you talk about that logic we can't really go against it I guess."_**

****

**_Minutes later, the digidestined and their digimon entered the portal. On the other side was a forest. A dead forest that had trees with no leaves and the bark was black. They looked like they had been rotting for years. All the dirt on the ground was black as well. It was an even darker black than ash. There were skeletons all over the ground. They were all a few feet separated. One of the skeletons had a snake crawling through the eye. _**

****

**_"Yuck." _**

****

**_"Don't look at it Michael it's not something you'd not want to look at."_**

****

**_After passing by the decayed forest, they found a black desert that was pure black and too difficult to see past._**

****

**_"We should set up camp for now."_**

****

**_AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon both de-digivolved to their rookie forms. Everyone crouched together and fell asleep except Davis. _**

****

**_"Never again. He'll never get hurt again."_**

****

**_What adventures lie out for the digidestined? Will they succeed in their quest? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
